clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:41st Stormtrooper Legion
Invalid Source The "Unofficial" Star Wars source website doesn't even exist anymore! Therefore, this article and everything on this wiki is false! I honestly have no idea why you make this a "pretty piece of xxxx"! I mean, it looks nice, but everything is inaccurate and fan-made on here! CSX4617 (talk) 03:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) * Actually, this unit was not created on the "Unofficial" Star Wars source website. It was first seen in Episode III, and don't tell me that is an invalid source. Also, if for some reason you don't believe that, this link says that Gree led the 41st Elite Corps on Kashyyyk in Episode III, so don't say no. Lastly, this current link claims he led this unit. And please use kinder language. I have no idea why you think this unit does not exist. And everything on this wiki has proof and is not fanmade. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean the "legion" (in case you don't understand'' sarcasm, I was referring to the unit being a brigade or battalion)! I meant the SOURCE! Everything on this wiki is FALSE! It's all xxxxxxx fan-made xxxx that 12-year-old kids worship! Man, you are xxxxxxx stupid! Expand your use of logic, kid! Thanks! CSX4617 (talk) 15:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) *Please reply to the message on your talk page. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 19:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Color *Phase I=Green *Kashyyyk Camo=Green *Phase II=Gray Am I correct?, because a lot of sources say their Phase II armor is grey. [[User:Blyndblitz|''Blitz]] 18:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *Like what sources? Gree has green Phase II armor... Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 01:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Ummm... I don't have a direct source, but if you look at most pictures of the 41st Elite Corps, they have gray markings (on Corscuant). On some pics og Gree, the helmet has gray instead of green.... Weird. ''Blitz'' 01:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *I don't really know. That is very weird. And the 212th trooper has it too... wow, I've never seen that. I don't really know what to say. I guess we can include that Phase II troopers have green and gray markings on their armor. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 15:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, for the Cody one I found that on Google images. I watched that scene of episode 3 again, and right as Cody takes put the hologram projector the 41st guy runs by.''Blitz'' 22:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *I don't think it was a 41st trooper. Maybe just an animation error. But we only saw one trooper like that. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 22:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *I saw one more scene, when Cody is asking the paratrooper if he found Kenobi. You can see a guy with gray markings talking to a 212th trooper. On a few websites it said that wookiepedia said that a portion of the 41st was sent to Utapau possibly to make treaties with the natives (after all, the 41st does specialize in alien alliances). But it probably was an error.''Blitz'' 11:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Either way. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 01:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Maybe it's an easter egg lol. ''Blitz'' 11:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Hey, look, I'm going to be out on vacation until the week of the 9th. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) *Okay. ''Blitz'' 19:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sarlacc Batalion *What's that? *Ummm.... a battalion inside of the 41st. It's pretty self explanatory. ''Blitz'' 16:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) New Source So, this article just came out on the Star Wars blog yesterday. If you read one of the paragraphs, it reads: So is that saying that the 41st Elite is part of the 3rd Army? The 3rd Army is also known as the Third Systems Army, which the 212th Attack Battalion and 7th Sky Corps is a part of. Should I add it? Also, it calls it the 41st Stormtrooper Legion, gonna add that to the main page.–Marshal Commander Legoclones (Comlink) 21:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) *Makes sense. I'm reading the author's cut, but didn't see that one for some reason, only saw the one about the clone production... Anyway, it makes sense to me. It says it had a brigade from the 501st, which makes sense since people suspect the 501st is in the Third. —Battalion Commander Blyndblitz (Comlink) (Blog) 22:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC)